Choices
by hollowkiller101
Summary: Okay i made this story cause i wanted to see a thing between Jack and Airachnid so here this story goes at first it's Jack and Arcee but then changes so enjoy.
1. Choices

**Choices **

**Like I said in my other story I said I would make a Jack and Airachnid story I don't know if the ending of this story will still be Jack and Airachnid but I'm going to see how it will end. I will be asking an author if I can use a part of his story to help my story cause I like to get somebody's permission before I do something so I wont bring that into play till the third chapter probably but read and enjoy.**

Jack was out on the desert with Arcee in a midnight stroll they decided to stop on a small hill so they can see the rise it took about a minute for the sun to get where there were.

"Wow it's beautiful," Arcee said with showing nothing but contempt on her face.

Jack wasn't paying attention to the sun rise but looking at her "yeah beautiful" Arcee stooped looking at the sun rise to see what jack was looking at and when she saw he was looking at her she then turns away with a smile on her face.

"Jack I meant the sun not me" Arcee said with mockery in her tone.

Jack started to go red in the face and he looked at his feet then he looked at Arcee he took a moment to think to himself he knew he would never had a better chance then right now to show her how he feels about her "Arcee I want to tell you something".

Arcee then looked at jack "yeah what do you want Jack" Arcee was starting to feel for feelings for jack ever since that moment when they were in the forest and Airachnid tried to kill Jack ever since then I always wanted to keep Jack by my side to feel like he's safe.

"Well I just wanted to say" before he was able to finish though he heard a beep realizing that it was message to Arcee so he stayed quiet.

Arcee growled at her self then looked at Jack "sorry but might be important" Jack nodded understanding that.

Arcee then preceded to answer the message "what is it ratchet" Arcee snapped a little to much.

"Sorry if I intruded on something but you might want to hear about this" Arcee was getting impatient "well what is it".

It took a moment for him to answer "it's tailgate he's back I don't know how but he is himself and I repaired him he said he wanted to see you".

Arcee all of a sudden lifted herself up "what are you serious" Jack was confused what was so interesting to make her just stand up for no reason.

Arcee was had a huge smile on her face she must be dreaming but right when she was about to change into her alt form but then realized that Jack was here automatically feeling like a bitch she turned to him "come on Jack we need to go".

Jack looked at her face "oh do we have to go now" Jack said with a baby face.

Arcee smiled "yes now come on we have to go now" Arcee then transformed into the motorcycle.

Jack got and dusted his pants "okay I guess" he got on and they drove to the base while they were getting near the base Arcee slowed down in the middle of the desert.

Jack looked at Arcee "is everything okay Arcee" she then stopped completely "there's something out here" when hearing this Jack looked around is surroundings but seeing nothing but sand and a road.

"I don't see" as soon as he said that something collided on top of Arcee kicking jack in the process.

He couldn't process anything cause he felt like his head was split in half so he stayed on the ground everything was a blur all he could see was two figures smashing against one another before he pass out.

When Arcee was knocked down to the ground she looked up and saw Airachnid closing on Jack with a look of love not hatred but Arcee was not paying attention she had nothing but rage coursing through her metal circuits.

Arcee charged at Airachnid but before she tackled Airachnid she send a distress beacon cause she knew she will need help in order to finally get rid of Airachnid.

Airachnid looked at jack and held his face for a second "ah Jack I missed you" she was about to pick him up when she was hit in the back by Arcee.

Airachnid let out a furious growl then charged at Arcee hitting her in the face sending her going 3 feet away from her Arcee was stumbling so Airachnid use that to her advantage Airachnid pointed her arm at Arcee shooting a small emp missile making Arcee twitch and then collapse on the ground.

Airachnid made a sinister smile then turned to Jack who was still unconscious she smiled and walked to him "ah Jack it's been to long" She picked him up then turned into a helicopter and flew away.

When Jack awoke he looked around trying to figure where he was it was dark and gloomy but for some reason he felt like he was safe.

"Jack it appears you finally awaken I was starting to worry that you died," said a concerned voice but with malice.

Jack looked around to find where the voice came from but before he was able to someone came up from behind him and walked to where Jack could see who it was.

Jack eyes widened "Airachnid" Jack started to struggle out of his chains that were binding him down.

Airachnid looked at Jack and smiled "do you like this place cause I certainly do but I brought you here for one reason" Airachnid smiled evilly Jack looked at her and nodded.

"Jack I want you to tell me something" Jack looked at her puzzled "what do you want to know" Jack said with fear in his voice.

"I would like to know how do you feel about Arcee" Airachnid started to frown wanting to hear what he has to say.

Jack was feeling nervous why would Airachnid want to know how he felt about Arcee.

Jack paused for a moment then looked at Airachnid with determination " I love her" Airachnid then made a low growl "that's what I thought".

Airachnid then took something out of here chest plate then put on the floor "would you still love her if I told that Tailgate was alive waiting for Arcee".

Jack was stunned at this supposedly information Airachnid was giving him "your lying" Jack said through heavy breathing.

Airachnid smiled evilly "am I" said Airachnid the object that she put on the floor was a projection showing a recording at the Autobot base with Tailgate holding Arcee while she seemed happy and sad at the same time she looked at Tailgate with a face she never gave to Jack making him starting to get angry.

Jack then looked at Airachnid "why are you doing this to me" jack had so much emotions going through his face.

Airachnid made a sad face "cause I don't want to see the person I'm in love with being hurt by some pathetic Autobot" Airachnid with anger in her voice.

Jack paused then thinking about what she just said, "did you just say you loved me" Airachnid looked at him and nodded.

"Of course ever since I met you I couldn't seem to get you out of my head it was infuriating but I grown to love you jack" Airachnid said with a clam face.

Jack thought of what to say "but you tried to kill me" Airachnid looked at him "that was when I was foolish and didn't see what I see now at how beautiful you are" jack seemed to blush but he shook his head.

"But you are a decepticon I can not be in love with you I'm not going to forget about everybody just for you". Arachnid's body went rigid for a second.

"Oh but you will you think Arcee will just completely forget that tailgate is there and there the same species but I don't care about that the only feelings Arcee has for you are friendship not love not like how I love you" Airachnid then put her hand on his face and for reason he didn't flinch or mover he just stood there.

Airachnid looked at him "if you don't believe me go see for your self and when you see the truth I will be waiting for you".

Airachnid cut the chains that hold Jack he got up and looked at her Airachnid smiled at him and showed him the exit.

Jack turned toward the exit and was just outside of his Jasper he pulled out his phone he was not able to reach while being chained.

He called the secure line that ratchet gave so if something like this happened he would be able to call them for help it rang for a second then Ratchet answered "Jack is that you" Jack was surprised to hear the worry in ratchets voice Jack thought he didn't really care about any humans.

"Yeah it's me I was wondering if you could get somebody to get me a ride" Jack was looking around it was dark and couldn't tell where he was to be exact.

"Yeah I'll send Arcee and Tailgate" Jack paused when he heard that name his heart stopped for a second and couldn't believe what was happening to him.

"Oh okay then I wait where ever I'm at". Jack heard rumbling and groans and instantly thought of Arcee in bed with Tailgate his blood started to boil and he was starting to feel like he should have stayed with Airachnid for some reason he felt safe around her not like when she chased him through the woods.

When Arcee finally got there she was alone jack was on the ground looking at her with a sad face before he was able to get up Arcee changed back to her robot form coming up to him and picking him up.

"Oh jack your safe she knocked me out with a Emp and when I finally rebooted you weren't there and Tailgate and Optimus where there to help me up I was so worried".

Jack smiled "well I'm okay it turns out that the only thing Airachnid wanted from me was

To tell me something that I think you don't want to hear". Arcee hearing gave a shocked but silent face.

"Really what did she say" Arcee was getting to curious Jack smiled "for reason she said she loved me".

Arcee made her mouth open "She said what that she loved you" she snarled then gave a stern look to Jack " She's lying Jack she would only use you for evil and besides you're my partner".

Arcee gave Jack a smile and Jack was thinking that Airachnid wasn't lying she showed him nothing but honesty in that room where she held me captive.

"Yeah can we go home I want to go to bed a lot has happened this day" Arcee smiled "not yet I want to introduce to Tailgate" Jack frowned but not wanting to be an asshole "sure Arcee lets go see him".

So Arcee transformed into the motorcycle and jack got on and they drove to the Autobots base.

While they were driving to the base Arcee was thinking over about what Jack said Airachnid loving Jack fro some reason that Arcee frown why was she over reacting About it was she jealous at that moment she realized that she was in love with Jack when she lost Jack she couldn't feel anything but emptiness not even Tailgate could bring her to smile once all she could of think about was Jack but she didn't want anyone else how she felt so she made every one believe she was okay and told tailgate what happened to her when he was gone.

Arcee moved her mirror to look at Jack thinking that she would have to tell him one of these days.

When they got to the base Optimus Bulkhead and the Autobot presumed as Tailgate were waiting for them at the entrance.

Tailgate was to speak "well finally I get to see the person Arcee was talking nonstop about I'm glad you made it out alive".

Jack smiled "thanks I always wanted to see what you looked like and I have admit you're cool looking".

Tailgate smiled "thanks I always knew I was awesome" with that he came up to Arcee and picked her up she laughed "stop it put me down right now".

Jack seeing the entire thing frowned nor Arcee or Tailgate noticing jack sighed with a heavy heart "well it's nice meeting you Tailgate but I need to get home my mom is probably worried sick about me so I got to go" he turned to Ratchet "Hey Ratchet can you spacebridge me there" Ratchet nodded and they walked to the bridge.

Arcee gave a sad face look to Jack but let it go he's safe that's all she cared about the moment "be careful Jack" he stopped to look at her and she saw nothing but sadness on his face she wanted to reach out for him but held back not wanting to waist any more of his time so he could sleep.

"Okay Arcee I'll see you guys soon" with that Ratchet turned on the spacebridge and Jack went through the portal and disappeared.

Jack appeared at his house garage and went into his room and collapsed on his bed automatically falling asleep.

But jack did not notice someone was watching him sleep outside and that someone was Airachnid watching Jack sleep peacefully "Ah Jack that Dark Energon I put in you will soon starting to effect your memories changing them to dark ones making you want to kill anything in your path before this happens though I will make you love me that is one thing I promise".

Airachnid then started to walk away then transformed into her silent helicopter leaving Jack to his dreams that were beginning become evil and sinister.


	2. Pain

**Pain **

**Yeah I'm finally back sorry my computer died and I don't have a rich family so it took us forever to get a new computer but like I said I'm back and I will continue my spark mate story along with this story.**

Jack woke up the nest morning feeling angry and wanting to punch something instead he walked downstairs to get a cup of coffee.

His mom came in with her work cloths "hey Jack how are you feeling" Jack didn't answer but had a sudden urge to throw his coffee at his mom but stopped himself feeling mortified as to why he would do that.

"I'm fine mom just not a good night rest" June looked at her son "dose it have to do with Arcee".

Jack felt a sudden rage coursing through images of her and tailgate popped up in his head and he threw his coffee cup to the ground.

"Don't ever say that name in front of me"! Jack was breathing heavily June looked at her son with worry.

"Hunny what's wrong you know you can tell me right" Jack pointed a finger at June "no I don't need to tell you anything" Jack walked up to his room to get dressed.

Then came back downstairs to walk to the door. June finally recovered from what just happened "where are you going" Jack looked at his mom "I'm going to the base" June ran to the door "what about work"

Jack didn't bother to turn around "Screw that place I quit" with that Jack shut the door on June and started to walk down the street he lived at.

Out of nowhere a pain surged through his body making him fall to his knees. He felt like he was about to explode then all of a sudden it switched from agonizing pain to pure bliss.

"Jack" a named called out to jack scaring him making him turn around to find nothing.

Then it dawned on him "Airachnid" he started to smile but quickly changed it to a frown.

Jack shook his head why was he smiling he knew he shouldn't react that way but fro some reason he didn't care at the moment.

But as soon as it came the voice disappeared and he got back up from the ground.

Jack pulled out his phone to call ratchet it took "yes jack" came ratchet's regular voice.

"can you bridge to base" a green portal opened right in front of him and he walked through.


	3. Agony

**Agony**

**Ok this is the third chapter to Choices so read and enjoy and remember to review.**

When Jack entered the base through the ground bridge he automatically saw Arcee talking with Tailgate. Jack gritted his teeth he walked away to where Miko and Raphael were.

Miko was the first to notice jack "hey jack how are you" Jack looked at Miko then just laid his head on the couch they had.

"Ugh" Miko and Ralph looked at each other with worry "uh Jack are you okay".

All they got back was a short crazed laugh "yeah I'm just dandy" he lifted his head to look at them.

His face drained most of color frowned at them. Miko got pissed "sorry it's not our fault you look like shit".

Jack growled "you don't look that good either" Miko was now really pissed "hey fuck you dude what's your problem".

Jack looked like he was about to hit her but held back "none of your dam business" after that jack got up and left.

Arcee while talking to tailgate was listening to the whole conversation between jack and miko and was frowning.

Arcee looked at jack walking away and down to a lone hallway. Tailgate notice she wasn't paying attention and turned to where she was looking at

When tailgate locked his optics on Jack he smiled then turned around to face Arcee who was still looking at Jacks retreating back.

"You love him don't you" Arcee turned back to look at Tailgate her eyes widening.

"What are you talking about" Arcee tried to lie but failed miserably Tailgate saw through that and smiled even more then before.

Arcee glared at him "don't look at me like that" Tailgate said nothing still wanting an answer.

Arcee sighed feeling defeated "okay yes I love him" she looked to see if Jack was there but no where to be seen.

Tailgate then thought about what he was going to say next but was cut off by Arcee "how did you know".

Tailgate smiled "well it's not hard since the way you look at him all adoring and protective". Arcee smiled "is it that noticeable".

Tailgate nodded making Arcee all embarrassed Arcee then tried to change it into professional voice.

"I might need your help tough I don't know what I should say or do" Arcee was panicking and started to think of the worst things that could happen.

Tailgate put his hand on her shoulder "hey don't worry I know just what to do" Arcee looked at him and smiled "what is it".

Tailgate then proceeded to tell Arcee his plan "are you sure he would react that way" tailgate nodded his head.

Arcee then smiled then I guess that's what I'm going to do thanks tailgate" and with that Arcee left to go find Jack.

(Meanwhile somewhere at the other side of the base)

Jack was walking and didn't stop he felt nothing but anger going through him "Arcee betrayed me and that stupid Tailgate took her from me".

"Jack….oh my Jack" a sultry voice rang in his head Jack stopped to rub his head not noticing his eyes starting to change color to purple.

"Oh Airachnid its good to hear your voice" Jack put himself a wall "almost Jack we will soon be together" Jack smiled then his eyes went back to normal.

Causing Jack to fall on the floor cringing in pain "Jack" yelled Arcee turning the corner seeing him on the floor.

Arcee ran to where he was and picked him up "Jack are you okay" concern was laced in her voice.

Jack got out of his stance "yeah I'm fine I just want to go home" Arcee frowned but said nothing.

Arcee then proceeded to change forms Jack hoped on the seat and they drove off to his house "can we take the long way there" Jack nodded his making Arcee smile.

While there were on the road to his house something was watching them from afar "after tomorrow jack will only want to touch me and only me".

Airachnid going out of the shadow she was hiding in a frown on her face witch switched to a smirk "it's only a matter of time".

When Arcee made it to his house she entered his garage then transformed "jack I need to talk to you".

Jack looked at Arcee "yeah Arcee what is it" Arcee then sat on the floor "I'm going on what you humans call a date". Jack widened his eyes in shock and anger.

Arcee noticed this and felt happy in side "so he does care about he looks extremely mad when I tell him I that it was to see if he would be angry he would feel silly" Arcee giggled inside.

"Really who is it" jack tried not to show his anger but it was at a boiling point "its tailgate" and just like that Jack got up and opened the garage door and was about to leave.

But Arcee stooped him "Jack where are you going" jack turned to look at her shocking her to the core seeing his eyes.

They weren't the normal blue eyes she had fell in love with they were a dark purple "I'm leaving" this made Arcee snap out of her shock "to where".

Arcee was panicking maybe she shouldn't have done this "I hope you have a wonderful time with Tailgate" venom seeping from his words.

Jack then turned around and started to walk away but closed the garage door behind him when he started to walk pain spread all across his body.

Making Jack fall to the floor "oh… my poor baby I told you she didn't love you only I love you".

Jack stopped squirming and got off the ground "yes Airachnid you were right I should've listened to you".

"I want to see you where are you" Jack stood there waiting for a answer "by were you work at my love meet me here" Jack then started to walk where his job was at "I will meet you there".

Arcee was watching the whole ordeal shocked but then anger rise up in her "so Airachnid did this I should've known".

Arcee opened the garage then transforme into her motorcycle "hold on jack I coming to save you" and then she drove as fast as she can to where K.O burger was.


	4. Cybertronion

**Pain**

**OK sorry about the whole not doing anuthing for a while just kinda moved on but one reader named Gold Testament** **check him out he made me want to write a new chapter so yeah here it is enjoy.**

Jack ran to K.O burger where Airachnid the last person he would do anything with when he is normal but what has happened to Jack makes him everything but normal.

When Jack reached K.O he looked around for Airachnid but couldnt find her anywhere. "Airachnid where are you."

"Above you love." This made Jack jump out of his skin he looked up to see her in her helicopter mode but the odd thing is she made no noise.

"How the hell are you not making noise." He heard her chuckle. "Jack I'm a hunter or assassin which one you prefer we only do stealth."

Jack nodded his head understanding what she meant. "Airachnid I'm sorry but why do you need me I'm a noby."

This made Airachnid growl. "Jack just because the Autobots treat you like shit dosent mean I will your speacial Jack I have plans for you."

Jacks eyes started to glow purple. "What is it Airachnid." This made Airachnid smirk. "I'm going to turn you into a cybertronion."

This made Jack's eyes widened. "Is that even possible." Airachnid nodded her head. "Yes it is but in order to do that you must come with me Love."

Jack was going to retort but then stoped all the memorys of the past week flashed through his head making him growl. "Ok Airachnid I'll do it ."

But before anything could happen Jack heard a noise all to well a motorcycle Jack's eyes returned to blue.

"Arcee." He heard Airachnid transform into her robot form luckily nobody was here to see this. "Shit what the hell is she doing here." Airachnid got in front of Jack.

"Jack baby you need to stay back it's kinda hard to turn you into a cybertronion if Arcee tackes you away from me."

Just then Arcee came speeding down a road then Transformed into her robot form anger evident all over her face. "Airachnid."

Airachnid smiled. "Hey Arcee how has it been I'm just going to take Jack here with me so bye."

A portal popped out of nowhere behind Jack and Airachnid. Arcee looked at Jack "Jack dont go she will hurt you."

Jack frowned. "Like you havent already." This shocked Airachnid to her core. "What are you talking about Jack I never treated you bad."

Jack snikered. "Bullshit as soon Tailgate came back yuo treated me like I wasnt even there most of the time."

Arcee's eyes widened. "Jack Tailgate is a good friend of course I'm going to talk to him." Jack grunted.

"Yeah what about the whole Tailgate date thing you know I care for you more then the other Autobots or Miko or Ralph so why."

Arcee smiled in relief. "Jack the whole thing with Tailgate was a lie I only said it to see if you cared for me as I cared for you." This made Jack widen his eyes.

"What are you saying Arcee." Arcee walked closer to them making Airachnid growl. "Stay away from him you already cause enough damage I will take him with me."

Arcee ingnored her and continued to look at Jack. "Jack what I'm trying to say s I love you there is nobody like you Jack you are the most caring person I ever met and I'm happy to have met you."

Jack started to cry." I love you to Arcee." With that said another portal opened up to reveal Optimus Prime and Tailgate.

When Jack saw Tailgate he growled Tailgate went to Arcee and grabed her. "Arcee are you okay."

Arcee looked at Tailgate and smiled. "Yeah I'm okay." Jack couldnt hear what they were saying and started to grow jealous.

His eyes changing to purple. "Jack." Jack looked at Airachnid to see her looking at him. "This our only chance we have to leave."

Jack was torn up inside should he stay with Arcee and the Autobots or leave with Airachnid.

**(Okay guys and girls this is where you come in I left it at a choice just like the title yes and there are two choices **

**A. Jack leaves with Airacnid and becomes a cybertronion.**

**B. Jack stays with Arcee and the Autobots.**

**This is your choice readers so you must CHOOSE! (DUN DUN)**

**I'm going to end it here but like always R&R and tell me which one you want I know it's small but just for now we need to know how this story will lead to.**


	5. Blowout

**Blowout**

**Hey guys the reason it ook so long is for eveyone to review what they want to happen the results are preaty much as I expected.**

**A- 19**

**B- 4**

**So yes Jack will be going with Airachnid sorry people who choose B but you'll just have to wait and find out.**

**Yes I'm also doing another story if you like Naruto and Naruto and Anko being together you should check out my story well descriptive and a good plot it is called Despair.**

Jack was torn up inside having to choose who to go with either leave with Airachnid or stay with Arcee.

Thoughts of all kind were flashing through his head some sad, some happy and some devastating having thought about his options he knew what to do.

Jack looked at Airachnid and nodded his head making Airachnid smile evily she then looked at Arcee.

"Sorry Arcee but he choose me so see ya." She grabed Jack and then they ran into the portal it disapearing as soon as they went in.

Arcee was shock. "Jack!" Arcee tried to get up but was stoped by Tailgate. "Arcee calm down theres nothing we can do for now."

Arcee shot him a glare. "You did this!." Arcee was shaking in anger She threw a puch at Tailgate to only be stoped by Optimus.

"Arcee control yourself, hurting your teamates is not going to get Jack back we need to head back to base and see if we can locate them."

Arcee started to breath heavily. "Okay Optimus your right I need to calm down but i will never forgive you Tailgate."

Tailgate was shocked. "What did I do." Arcee glared at him. "You told me to tell him we were on a date and it backfired!"

Tailgate paused for a second. "I didnt think he would get that mad." Arcee snorted. "Yeah well it did and now Jack is gone and is probably being tortured by Airachnid as we speak."

Bad thoughts were racing through her head she then looked at Optimus. "We need to find him quick or he will die."

Optimus nodded his head. "Of course Arcee we will need to tell his mom about what happened."

Arcee's optics widened. "Oh she's going to be devestated." Optimus nodded his head and then they entered their own portal.

(Meanwhile)

Airachnid was near a operating table where Jack was laying in and the tabel next to him was housing a giant robot.

Jack looked at the robot. "Airachnid who is that." Airachnid was getting all the tools needed to do the operation.

"Oh that well he use to be Switch Blade but he died in battle he was really good to." Jack nodded his head.

"Are we going to do this." Airachnid nodded her head as well and then they started the procedure.

(Meanwhile)

June was at the autobots base with tears running down her face. "Why Jack why did you leave." Arcee interupted her.

"I'm sorry June but it was my fault but dont worry I will get him back even if I have to sacrafice myself."

June nodded her head and left the base to grieve at her house Optimus then went to Ratchet who was on the bases computer.

"Any sign old friend." Ratchet shook his head making Optimus grunt. "Well keep looking we cant let him be killed."

Ratchet nodded his head and continued to look for Jack Optimus then walked to Arcee. "Arcee are you okay."

Arcee shook her head. "No Optimus I just lost the only person I ever loved what if we cant find him what if were to late."

Optimus grunted. "Arcee your basing this off of a what if, you cant do that you'll kill your self inside."

Arcee nodded her head and went into her room to be alone mking Optimus sigh he then looked at Ratchet. "I hope he is okay."

(Time skip 1 day)

Jack was looking at a mirror looking over himself to see if he looked cool, it took a moment but Jack nodded his head.

"I like it Airachnid it suites me well." Airachnid went to where he was huged him from behind.

"Yes it does and makes you ten times sexier to." Jack body was covered in black with blue tribal slashes going all over his body.

Jack turned his head to look at Airachnid. "How did you know how to make me into a cybertronion."

Airachnid shrugged. "Dont know I just went with the flow." This made Jack grow uneasy. "SO what your saying is you just thought it might work unless to make sure."

Airachnid smiled. "Yup but hey it means you trust me now how about we go outside abit and try out your body." 

If Jack was still a human he would be blushing. "Airachnid you dont have to say it like that." Airachnid smirked.

"Why, I would love to fuck so many ways but I didnt mean that, you should really get that mind out of the gutter Jack."

Jack shook his head and laughed. "Yeah I guess your right, ladies first." Airachnid smirked and walked ahead to show him the way out.

Airachnid smirked. "We are going to have so much fun." Jack nodded his head and of they went.

When they made it outside they decided to head west not noticing a drone watching them.

(Meanwhile)

Megatron was in his throne bored out of his mind he turned to soundwave. "Report!" Soundwave walked to Megatron.

He then showed him a image of Jack making Megatron grunted. "What about that pathetic human."

Soundwave then showed Megatron a video of Jack leaving with Airachnid in a portal making Megatron become interested.

"So that Humen left the Autobots what a fool, Airachnid is sure going to kill him if not so already."

Shockwave shook his head the pictures of Airachnid with another cybertronion making Megatron smirk.

"So Airachnid made Jack into a Cybertronion by the looks of it that seems to be Switch Blade thats not good I guess we should do something about that."

Megatron got up and otioned Shockwave to follow and then they left in thier vehicle modes and flew to where the drone was.

**Okay sorry guys that this is short but I have no time to make big ones but i promise the next one will be longer.**


End file.
